Pokemon Aura Fighters
by SamuraiGunner
Summary: En el mundo pokemon, siempre se han contado historias de los valerosos entrenadores que, con su esfuerzo, dedicación y valor, han logrado hacerse de su lugar en el mundo, esta es la historia de una entrenadora y sus amigas que, pasaran todo tipo de obstáculos y retos para cumplir su sueño, hacerse de su lugar en este mágico y misterioso mundo que las rodean.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia tiene muchos personajes que son creaciones mías y otros que son de los juegos de Pokemon, estos personajes no me pertenecen.

La historia sera clasificación M para evitar problemas por algunas situaciones serias o en cierta medida crudas que pasaran avanzando la historia.

Sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten este nuevo proyecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era otra noche tranquila en mi adorado pueblo Twinleaf de la región Sinnoh, la noche era fresca, un poco nublada y había una hermosa vista de la luna llena y de las estrellas…no hay duda que extrañare estas noches tranquilas en mi hogar, pero ya tome mi decisión y no me pienso retractarme de eso, verán mañana iniciare mi viaje pokemon, el profesor Rowan está en el lago Verity en un laboratorio provisional para los nuevos entrenadores que comenzaran su viaje, mi amiga Airi y yo iremos con él para recibir nuestros primeros pokemons…por lo visto olvide decir mi nombre, bien mi nombre es…

-¡Mizuki!-grito mi abuela desde el patio con su Lucario a lado-¡Si no bajas en este instante del tejado yo misma iré por ti!-termino por decir mi abuela mientras agitaba su espada de bambú.

Bueno…mi abuela ya hizo la presentación oficial…si se preguntan porque tiene una espada de bambú es porque muy probablemente no tuvo tiempo para agarrar la que tiene filo…de acuerdo les diré, verán vengo de un linaje de "guardianes de aura" que usan espadas para proteger la justicia, los pokemons, etc.…bueno el caso es que TODOS los miembros de la familia deben aprender a detectar el aura, usar la espada y de preferencia tener un pokemon que pueda detectar el aura, en el caso de mi abuela ella decidió tener un Lucario…por desgracia no hicieron la excepción conmigo, así que soporte años de duro entrenamiento para continuar la tradición excepto por la parte que aun no tengo un pokemon como el de mi abuela.

En fin si no me bajo mi abuela ira por mi y sinceramente no estoy de humor para ser aporreada aunque sea con algo sin filo, así que con mucho cuidado me baje del tejado, al bajar mi abuela me miro con su siempre mirada estricta y me dijo.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre perder el tiempo, es tu última noche aquí, deberías pasar más tiempo con tu madre y conmigo-dijo mi abuela con una voz algo severa y con la espada en su hombro, por otro lado su Lucario me veía con cierta severidad con los brazos cruzados…sin duda son el uno para el otro.

-Tranquila abuelita, solo quería ver por última vez el pueblo desde el tejado, sin duda extrañare mucho a ustedes y este lugar-dije con cierta tranquilidad.

Mi abuela solo se limito a suspirar con una expresión algo cansada, al igual que su Lucario y los tres fuimos a la cocina donde mi madre y su Lucario ya tenía lista la cena, mi madre me recibió como de costumbre desde que le dije que pronto iniciaría mi viaje pokemon.

-¡Mizu Mizu, por un momento creí que no bajarías a cenar! TToTT-dijo mi mama lanzándose sobre mí para abrazarme mientras lloraba sobre mi…si, mi mama no tomo muy bien la noticia, pero era inevitable, mi papa fue entrenador pokemon y ahora me toca a mí.

-Tranquila mama, nunca me perdería mi última deliciosa cena de mi querida madre-le dije en tono amable y tranquilo mientras también la abrazaba, el Lucario de mi madre nos veía comprensivamente mientras terminaba de colocar los platos.

-Si sigues así de suave, no me sorprendería que fueras devorada por un grupo de Houndoom-dijo me abuela en tono de fastidio y sentándose a la mesa junto con su Lucario.

-¡Mami por favor no digas esas cosas!-dijo mi mama en tono preocupado y con los ojos llorosos…lo sé es increíble que las dos sean madre e hija.

-Descuida mama, nunca le daría ese gusto a esta anciana amargada-dijo con cierta tranquilidad.

-No me extrañaría, nunca has sido muy obediente-dijo mi abuela en tono algo tranquilo mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

Sin más comenzamos a cenar, la cena transcurrió como las de siempre, mi abuela quejándose de lo vaga que soy, mi mama defendiéndome, yo simplemente ignorando a mi abuela, luego ella se molesta porque no la tomo en serio, luego su Lucario me veía con desaprobación, luego el Lucario de mi mama veía con cierto enojo al Lucario de mi abuela…en fin lo de siempre, después de la tranquila cena y de acomodar la cocina me fui directamente a mi habitación.

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue acostarme en la cama y seguir reflexionando una de las incógnitas más importantes para un entrenador pokemon…decidir cuál será mi primer pokemon, sinceramente no tengo ninguna preferencia por algún tipo, pero creo que debo ver cuál es el que me conviene más…mmm…Turtwig se transforma en un Torterra que es básicamente un tanque, pero tiene como tres tipos que son súper efectivos contra él.

Por otro lado, Piplup lo dañan pocos tipos pero cuando evoluciona a Empoleon aunque tiene buenos estatus, lo dañan como tres tipos, en el caso de Chimchar evoluciona en un Infernapes que es un excelente atacante y muy veloz, el problema es que tiene como cuatro tipos que le hace súper efectivo…bueno supongo que no resolveré esto hasta que llegue con el profesor Rowan, como ya era algo tarde y tenía que ir temprano con él, decidí mejor dormirme temprano, así que rápidamente me quite la ropa, me puse la piyama y me fui a dormir.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta, me pare con un poco de pereza y fui abrir la puerta, para mi sorpresa era mi mama que traía una almohada consigo.

-Mizuki…puedo pasar a tu habitación-dijo mi mama algo apenada.

Yo un poco sorprendida solo me limite a asentir y abrir más la puerta para que pasara, mi mama entró a paso lento, luego se sentó en mi cama y yo me senté alado de ella, hubo un silencio que por un momento creí que había durado horas, pero al ver mi reloj de reojo, me percate que en realidad solo había durado unos minutos, entonces mi mama comenzó a hablar.

-Estas completamente segura de tu decisión-dijo mi mama sin ningún tipo de rodeos, pero eso si con una marcada preocupación.

-Sabes que no soy del tipo que se retracta de lo que dice-dije tratando de sonar tranquila, ya tenía una idea de a donde llevaría esta conversación.

-Supongo que eso era obvio, eres igual a tu padre-dijo mi mama mostrando una sonrisa triste.

Yo sin pensarlo la abrace con fuerza, la razón por la que mi mama le preocupaba mucho este asunto es que mi papa también fue un entrenador pokemon, de hecho fue campeón de Sinnoh, pero un día que salió de viaje a atender un asunto sobre la liga pokemon, nunca regreso, lo ultimo que nos dijeron fue que hubo un atentado por una organización criminal en esa reunión a la que fue y el fue de las pocas personas que murieron, desde entonces mi mama nunca permitió que fuera a la academia pokemon para enrolarme como entrenadora amateur.

La razón por la que se de esas cosas es por mi abuela, y cuando me decidí a convertirme en entrenadora pokemon…solo abrí la vieja herida que ha tenido mi mama en el corazón durante todos estos años…teme demasiado que me pueda pasar algo similar a lo que le paso a mi padre, lo cual es bastante comprensible pero…no puedo echarme para atrás con esto y más porque así podre investigar quienes fueron los asesinos de mi padre.

Mi madre me correspondió el abrazo y luego comenzó a llorar, sin duda la cosa que más odio en este mundo es ver llorar a mi madre, ella se limito a acurrucarse en mi pecho y comenzar a sollozar con más fuerza, verán mi mama y mi abuela no son muy altas, mi mama solo mide 1.60m, mientras que mi abuela mide 1.65m, mi papa era un hombre muy alto y es por el que mido 1.72m, por eso mi mama pudo fácilmente acurrucarse en mí.

Estuvo así por casi quince minutos, hasta que por fin se calmo, luego se levanto y limpio sus lágrimas muy apenada, sinceramente a veces parece como si mi madre fuera mi hermana menor o algo así, porque mi mama aun sigue siendo alguien bastante joven, cuando mi mama termino me dijo.

-Lo siento, se supone que yo no debería ponerme así-dijo mi mama muy apenada y bajando la mirada.

-Tranquila mama, eso no te hace menos para mí, además me alegra tener una mama tan tierna como tu-dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ponía una sonrisa algo tonta.

-Puff hasta en eso le heredaste a tu papa, también sonreía de la misma forma cuando trataba de animar a alguien-dijo mi mama riéndose un poco mientras me correspondía el abrazo.

Después de unos minutos de estar abrazadas decidimos ir a dormir, la razón por la que mi mama trajo esa almohada era porque quería dormir conmigo, pudimos caber bien en mi cama, pero tuve que abrazar a mi mama para que no acabara mas a la orilla.

-Sabes esto es un poco ridículo-dijo mi mama algo apenada.

-No entiendo porque, si no lo hago, podrías caerte-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Lo sé pero, se supone que yo debo abrazarte a ti-dijo mi mama algo apenada aunque sonaba como si hiciera un pequeño berrinche…sí que tengo una mama muy tierna.

Solo me limite a sonreír y la atraje mas a mí, eso hizo que mi mama hiciera un pequeño puchero, pero al final se acurruco mas a mí con una sonrisa y se durmió junto conmigo, llevaba mucho tiempo desde la última vez que durmió conmigo, creo que desde hace doce años, así que lo disfrute todo lo que pude.

En la mañana siguiente acabe despertándome tarde, quizás fue porque quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera a mi mama, pero sin duda fue algo que valió la pena, cuando bajamos mi mama y yo a la cocina aun en piyama, descubrimos que mi abuela, su Lucario y el Lucario de mi mama ya tenían el desayuno listo y servido, la abuela nos miro algo molesta, mi mama se veía apenada, yo por mi parte solo la ignore, apenas nos sentamos a la mesa nos dijo.

-Si no fuera que tu viaje inicio hoy, te estaría regañando como nunca-dijo mi abuela tratando de sonar tranquila-Y en cuanto a ti hija…sin duda me demuestras que algunas cosas jamás cambiaran-termino por decir mi abuela, esta vez sonando tranquila mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro.

Mi mama se puso realmente roja mientras bajaba la mirada, su Lucario acaricio su cabeza tratando de calmarla, mientras que el Lucario de mi abuela solo suspiraba mientras iba a la cocina por algo, yo por mi parte me senté y comencé a devorar mi delicioso desayuno, necesitaba todas las energías que podía para mi largo viaje pokemon.

Apenas termine de desayunar me dirigí a mi cuarto para darme una ducha rápida, me vestí rápidamente y comencé a empacar mis cosas en mi mochila, Airi mi amiga de la infancia me acompañara también en mi viaje, ella también quiere ser una gran entrenadora pokemon y coordinadora pokemon…la verdad no sé cómo le hará para lograr las dos cosas, en fin quedamos que cada quien llevaría sus pokebolas y artículos para las batallas pokemon, pero yo llevaría la tienda de campaña donde dormiríamos las dos y ella llevaría las provisiones de alimento, mi único consuelo es que ella nunca llevaría cosas dietéticas, le gusta suficiente la comida como para no privarse de ella.

Apenas termine de empacar, me coloque mi mochila, mi bolsa auxiliar donde llevaba mis pokebolas y antídotos, ajuste mi espada ya que mi abuela me hizo prometerle que la llevaría en todo momento por si la necesitaba, y salí del cuarto para dirigirme a la puerta de salida, cuando llegue, mi abuela, mi mama y sus Lucarios me estaban esperando para desearme buena suerte.

-Supongo que ya no debemos retrasarte mucho o no alcanzaras algún pokemon-dijo mi mama con cierta tristeza.

-No te pongas así, estoy segura que se comunicara con nosotras cuando pueda-dijo mi abuela en tono sereno y los brazos cruzados.

-Tranquila mamá, prometo comunicarme con ustedes lo más frecuente que pueda-dije en tono tranquilo mientras ponía mi mano en el hombro de mi mamá.

-Estoy segura que lo harás-dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa sincera-Pero antes de que te vayas, creo que podrías necesitar esto-dijo mi mamá sacando de su bolsa su viejo pokenav.

-Muchas gracias mamá, esto evitara que me pierda-dije en tono alegre mientras lo tomaba y lo guardaba en mi bolsa auxiliar.

-Y-dijo mi abuela interrumpiendo-Creo que esto también te ayudara a que puedas comunicarte con nosotras-dijo mi abuela sacando Xtransceiver…cuando compro eso.

-Abuela…está segura de dármelo-dije un poco confundida, nunca da nada gratis y siento que puede estar maldito o algo así.

-No es ninguna trampa para que lo sepas-dijo mi abuela con cierto enfado, creo que detecto lo que estaba pensando...-Se que en algún momento lo necesitaras, además así no tendrás excusa de no hablarnos, además…así no nos preocuparemos tanto por ti-acabo por decir tratando de sonar molesta y note un leve rubor en sus mejillas…después de todo si me quiere.

Tomando por sorpresa a mi abuela la abrace, ella me comenzó a reclamar de que no debía mostrar ese tipo de impulsos, mi madre solo comenzó a reírse junto con su Lucario y el Lucario de mi abuela, después de eso y recibir la bendición de mi mamá partí al sitio donde nos encontraríamos Airi y yo.

Llegue a la entrada del pueblo, donde se localizaba la ruta 201, me sorprendió no verla ahí, ya era algo tarde y conozco lo puntual que es, juraría que en cuanto llegara ella comenzaría a reclamarme por ser una floja y vaga, entonces de repente vi a alguien a la distancia que corría como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, entonces cuando quedo frente de mi, vi que era mi amiga Airi.

-¡Demonios, creí que llegaría primero que tu pero me quede dormida!-dijo Airi enojada señalándome al instante que recupero el aire.

-Tranquila no es la gran cosa-dije en tono tranquilo y con la mirada cansada.

-No puedo permitir que mi rival me supere hasta en las pequeñas cosas-dijo aun algo alterada-Pero de seguro no superaras esto, logre convencer a mi padre para que me comprara esto-dijo Airi con aires de grandeza, mostrando se muñeca en la cual tenía un poketch.

-De hecho, mi abuela me regalo un Xtransceiver-dije con toda tranquilidad mientras le mostraba mi Xtransceiver azul que tenía en mi muñeca.

-¡Ahhh!-grito horrorizada Airi-No puedo creer que también me hayas ganado en eso, estaba segura que esta no me la superarías-termino por decir en un tono bastante miserable mientras se recarga en un árbol…ya empezó a hacer dramas de telenovela...

-Deja de ponerte así y vámonos al lago Verity, si no nos apuramos no alcanzaremos pokemons-dije en tono tranquilo mientras pasaba de largo de donde ella estaba para ir al lago.

-¡Espera no me dejes aquí, no permitiré que me ganes en eso ahora!-dijo Airi en tono fuerte mientras me alcanzaba corriendo.

Verán desde que nos conocimos y nos volvimos amigas, Airi ha tenido la loca idea de una rivalidad y hace de una competencia, las cosas más ridículas que se pueden imaginar, por alguna razón siempre le gano a pesar de que nunca me doy cuenta cuando ella transforma algo en una competencia y por eso siempre hace ese tipo de dramas, a pesar de todo es mi mejor amiga y realmente no podría elegir mejor compañera que ella para hacer esta travesía.

En el camino vimos muchos entrenadores que regresaban del laboratorio temporal del profesor Rowan, la mayoría alardeaba de sus pokemons y muchos decían que en poco tiempo irían a la liga pokemon, al menos me alegra que Airi no sea del tipo ególatra…por lo menos en ese sentido, cuando por fin llegamos al lago, vimos una pequeña casa que sin duda debía ser el laboratorio del profesor Rowan, llegamos al lugar y tocamos a la puerta, uno de los asistentes del profesor nos dejo pasar, no paso mucho para que nos encontráramos con el profesor.

-Chicas, me alegra verlas-dijo en tono amable el profesor Rowan con una sonrisa.

-Lamentamos el retraso, pero nos quedamos dormidas y por eso llegamos algo tarde-dije en tono cansado y los ojos cerrados.

-Habla por ti, yo no me quede dormida-dijo Airi tratando de sonar molesta.

-Tú misma me dijiste que te quedaste dormida y por eso llegaste tarde al punto de encuentro-dije en tono aburrido.

-¡No tenias porque tirarme de cabeza!-dijo Airi enojada reclamándome y bastante sonrojada.

-Ha ha, las conozco a ustedes desde que eran niñas y hasta la fecha no han cambiado-dijo en tono alegre el profesor Rowan.

Airi aun avergonzada bajo la mirada yo por mi parte suspire cansadamente, no sé si tomarlo como un alago o como una crítica de que debemos tratar de madurar.

-En todo caso profesor, aun tiene un par de pokemons para nosotras-dije en tono calmado.

-Lamento informarles que ya no tenernos pokemons iniciales-dijo el profesor en tono triste, eso hizo que tanto Airi como yo nos viéramos claramente conmocionadas, sin pokemons no hay viaje y no quiero ni imaginarme que me hará mi abuela si regreso porque no conseguir ningún pokemon.

-Pero-dijo un el profesor algo pensativo-Creo que tenemos un par de pokemons que les pueden servir-dijo acercándose a una especie de armario de pokebolas en la cual solo había una que en ese momento tomo-Este pokemon es un…-decía el profesor calmadamente cuando de repente fue interrumpido por Airi.

-¡Yo lo tomo, lo tomo, lo tomo!-dijo Airi algo desesperada mientras arrebata la pokebola de la mano del profesor Rowan.

-Me pregunto que pokemon será-dijo Airi mientras activaba la pokebola para sacar el pokemon que estaba ahí, para nuestra sorpresa fue una Misdreavus -¡Genial, a mi me encantan los pokemons tipo fantasma!-dijo Airi en forma emocionada mientras abrazaba a la Misdreavus, la cual se veía un poco confundida.

-Bueno supongo que eso me deja con el otro pokemon-dijo con cierta pena ajena, si no fuera que el profesor ya nos conoce, muy probablemente la hubiera regañado.

-Bueno el otro pokemon es un poco…diferente-dijo el profesor Rowan en un tono tan cauteloso que nos preocupo a ambas, incluso la Misdreavus de Airi se veía preocupada.

-Ocurre algo malo con ese pokemon-pregunto Airi con cierta preocupación mientras dejaba de abrazar a su Misdreivus, su Misdreavus flotaba a lado de ella muy expectante de la respuesta del profesor Rowan.

-Creo que será mejor que se los explique mientras vamos a verla-dijo el profesor Rowan mientras nos hacia una señal de que lo siguiéramos.

Lo seguimos las tres, hacia un pasillo que daba hacia la parte trasera de la casa, mientras caminábamos el profesor Rowan nos comenzó a hablar sobre el asunto.

-Verán hace unas semanas, mientras hacia una investigación cerca del bosque Eterna donde, había escuchado unos rumores sobre que una organización había puesto un laboratorio de experimentación no autorizado-dijo el profesor en un tono muy serio-Cuando llegamos cerca de la zona hubo una enorme explosión casi en el centro del bosque, cuando mis colegas, algunos oficiales y yo fuimos a investigar, donde debió de haber estado el laboratorio no eran más que cenizas y escombros retorcidos-dijo el profesor haciendo una pausa, mientras parecía que meditaba lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Creímos que la explosión había destruido toda la evidencia del lugar y que nada había sobrevivido, entonces en unos escombros encontramos una Ralts sumamente herida-dijo el profesor con cierto pesar-La llevamos al centro pokemon, pero la enfermera Joy nos advirtió que no estaba segura si la podría salvar-dijo haciendo una pausa-Fue un verdadero milagro que se recuperara y sobreviviera a eso-dijo el profesor Rowan en un tono triste.

-Cuando por fin le dieron el alta, la Ralts estaba muy reacia a acercarse a cualquier humano o pokemon, de hecho en una ocasión acabo atacando a uno de mis asistentes cuando se sintió acorralada-dijo el profesor Rowan en tono preocupado-Hasta ahora no hemos logrado que cambie y nos preocupa que nunca recupere su confianza-termino por decir el profesor con cierto pesar.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa donde había un hermoso jardín que conectaba con el lago, uno de los asistentes nos señalo la ubicación de la Ralts, caminamos un poco por el jardín junto con el asistente y entonces la vi, no sé cómo describirlo pero sentí una fuerte conexión con esa pequeña Ralts.

Parecía que su mirada estaba perdida en el lago, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, como si la escena no fuera lo suficientemente triste en cuanto sentí su aura me di cuenta que tan mal se encontraba, su aura irradiaba una profunda melancolía y dolor…no estaba segura de que le habían hecho pero sin duda la había dejado realmente mal, sin pensarlo dos veces me comencé a acercar a ella, era simplemente injusto que siguiera sintiendo así.

-Espera no deberían permitirle que se acerque es muy peligroso-dijo el asistente bastante sorprendido por mi acción.

-Estará bien, si alguien puede resolver esto, esa es Mizuki-dijo Airi en un tono que demostraba cuanta confianza me tenia, algo que me sorprendió un poco.

-Airi tiene razón, estoy segura que ella podrá ayudar a Ralts, ella no es una persona común y corriente-dijo el profesor Rowan con mucha seguridad algo que sorprendió a sus asistente y a la propia Misdreavus de Airi.

Camine con cierta ansiedad hacia la Ralts, verla así me producía un enorme pesar…no era justo que ella se sintiera así o que estuviera condenada a estar sola por eso, era algo que simplemente no podía aceptar, cuando quede alado de ella, la Ralts rápidamente volteo a verme, apenas vi sus ojos y sentí un profundo malestar en el estomago cuando la vi…su ojos reflejaban un miedo atroz, era casi como una fuerza que te golpeaba directamente, eso solo reafirmo mi objetivo en tratar de hacerla sentir mejor.

No obstante la Ralts estaba lo bastante asustada para tratar de defenderse, vi una pequeña chispa que salía de su cuerpo lo cual me advirtió que estaba a punto de atacar, como supuse ella rápidamente lanzo Thunderbolt…dios nunca me había sentida tan agradecida como hoy de haber aprendido las principales técnicas de mi familia, entre ella un escudo de aura que evito que sufriera un gran daño…definitivamente ese ataque fue demasiado poderoso para que una Ralts joven lo pudiera ejecutar con tanta fuerza.

Cuando se detuvo ella comenzó a temblar, ahora su miedo era más que palpable, entonces me arrodille alado de ella para acortar mi distancia con ella, la Ralts estaba petrificada de miedo, temblaba tanto como si esperaba que la golpeara o algo así…esto simplemente no estaba bien, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace con fuerza, la Ralts se estremeció con mi abrazo, como si nunca hubiera tenido algún contacto con alguien de ese tipo.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso-dije con un sincero pesar en mi voz, su tristeza era más que palpable para mí…y realmente odiaba que un pokemon tan joven…tan pequeño sintiera ese horrible dolor.

La Ralts se sorprendió bastante por mi palabras entonces para sorpresa de los que nos estaba mirando la Ralts comenzó a llorar, al principio apenas fueron algunas lagrimas y pequeños sollozos pero rápidamente se convirtió en un fuerte llanto, la Ralts se acurruco en mi mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba amargamente…me pregunto…como pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin desahogarse…quizás…esperaba que alguien…le ayudara a dar el primer paso.

Después de varios minutos la Ralts ya se sentía mejor, parece que por fin pudo sacar la mayor parte de su tristeza, cuando comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas, saque mi pañuelo y le dije.

-Descuida yo me ocupare de limpiar eso-dije con una sonrisa amable.

La Ralts se veía un poco confundida y sonrojada pero ella simplemente asintió, cuando comencé a limpiar su rostro ella se veía claramente sonrojada, no pude evitar sentir ternura por ella, parecía una niña pequeña que se sentía avergonzada por haber llorado, cuando termine la Ralts se quedo mirándome expectante como si tratara de asimilar lo que pasaba.

-Sabes la vida no siempre tiene malos ratos-dije en un tono tranquilo mientras la miraba, la Ralts pareció algo sorprendida por lo que le dije-Se que quizás, con lo que has vivido es difícil ver esa perspectiva de la vida pero…-hice un pequeña pausa para meditar bien lo que diría.

-Siempre en la vida hay más momentos buenos que momentos tristes, tal vez no has tenido momentos felices hasta ahora, pero te garantizo que pronto los tendrás-dije con una sonrisa sincera.

La Ralts me miro realmente sorprendida pero detrás de ese halo de sorpresa había algo mas en sus ojos…esperanza…su miraba reflejaba una fuerte esperanza en mis palabras, sin dudarlo sonreí cálidamente, haber quitado ese miedo de sus ojos hizo que realmente me sintiera bien, sin duda aunque ella no quisiera ser mi primer pokemon, sentía que esa simple mirada había hecho que eso fuera lo que menos me importaba, ella se encontraba mejor y eso era lo que en verdad valía la pena.

-Nunca había escuchado decir algo tan cursi y estúpido-dijo una misteriosa voz de chica que salía del bosque.

-Eso solo hace que llevárnosla sea más satisfactorio-dijo una voz de chico que parecía que acompaña a la misteriosa chica que se oía.

Cuando salieron de las sombras de los arboles, vimos que eran un chico y una chica con unos extraños uniformes negro con gris, sus miradas eran tan heladas como una ventisca y sus auras solo respaldaba la primera impresión que tuve de ellos…estos tipos de verdad son malos y probablemente sean los que le hicieron algo a Ralts.

Al mirarla confirme lo que pensaba, la Ralts estaba temblando, su mirada volvía a tener ese miedo atroz que había tenido hace un rato y ella se limitaba a abrazarme con fuerza como suplicándome que no permitiera que se la llevaran…no tengo ni idea de quienes son estos tipos, pero no pienso permitir que le vuelvan a hacer sentir mal a Ralts.

-No se quienes diablos son ustedes, pero les aseguro que no permitiré que le pongan ni un dedo encima a Ralts-dije en un tono frio y seco mientras con mi mano izquierda tomaba con fuerza la funda de mi espada.

-Y no es la única que les dará pelea-dijo Airi en tono serio mientras se colocaba a lado de mi con su Misdreivus frente a ella, su Misdreavus estaba claramente molesta por lo que dijeron esos tipos y me alegraba que ella quisiera ayudar en este pequeño baile.

-Parece que no saben con diablos se están metiendo-dijo el tipo con una sonrisa algo sínica-Bronzor, enséñales modales a estas novatas-dijo liberando se pokebola a su Bronzor.

Su Bronzor salió listo para la batalla pero había algo raro en su Bronzor…los pokemons no tiene este tipo de aura…no se qué rayos este pasando pero ese Bronzor no libera una aura normal.

-Creo que será mejor que también les enseñe modales, Scizor, demuéstrales con quien se están enfrentado-dijo la chica mientras lanzaba su pokebola para liberar a su Scizor.

Cuando lo libero note que ese Scizor tenía el mismo tipo de aura extraña que ese Bronzor, estos tipos deben de estar metidos en algo demasiado grande, así que más nos vale no subestimarlo.

-Mizuki yo me encargo del Bronzor-dijo Airi en tono fuerte mientras su Misdreavus se colocaba frente a ella lista para el ataque.

-Entonces yo me encargare del otro-dije en tono serio-Descuida no permitiremos que te hagan daño-le dije Ralts mientras acariciaba su cabeza y la colocaba suavemente en la hierba para después ponerme de pie y encarar a ese Scizor, la Ralts se veía algo asustada pero decidió confiar en mis palabras y se escondió detrás de Airi.

-Debes ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para enfrentarte a un Scizor con solo una simple espada-dijo esa tipa en con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te aseguro que si me sigues subestimando lo pagaras caro-dije en tono serio y seco mientras desenvainaba mi espada y me colocaba en posición de ataque.

-Bien si tanto deseas morir cumpliré tu deseo, Scizor usa X-scissor-dijo ella en tono fuerte.

El Scizor se acerco a toda velocidad contra mi mientras sus brazos formaban una equis y se preparaba para ejecutar su ataque…este tipo es un Torkoal lisiado, si lo comparo con el Lucario de mi abuela y el de mi madre.

Con facilidad esquive su ataque y le solté un tajo con mi espada que conseguí atinarle, haciendo que rápidamente retrocediera con su mano el pecho, donde le había herido, si no fuera que la espada le puedo pasar mi energía de aura, estoy segura que no le hubiera hecho ni el más mínimo rasguño con ese ataque.

-Pero qué demonios-dijo el tipo molesto observando la batalla.

-Oye tu oponente soy yo imbécil-dijo Airi molesta tratando de llamar su atención- Misdreavus usa Shadow Ball-dijo Airi en tono fuerte.

Su Misdreavus rápidamente formo una esfera oscura en su boca y disparándola contra el Bronzor de ese tipo, el Bronzor estaba tan desprevenido viendo mi batalla que fue demasiado tarde, el ataque le dio de lleno haciendo que azotara contra el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea, Bronzor usa Extrasensory!-dijo el tipo sumamente molesto.

\- ¡Misdreavus esquívalo rápido y usa Astonish!-dijo Airi en tono fuerte.

El Bronzor realizo unas fuertes vibraciones psíquicas que Misdreavus muy apenas puedo evitar luego rápidamente abrió la boca provocando un eco oscuro que lo aturdió e hizo retroceder al Bronzor.

-¡Esto aun no termina fenómeno, Scizor usa Fury Cutter!-dijo molesta la tipa.

Su Scizor ejecuto su ataque de un modo veloz, logre bloquear el primero, el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto pero el quinto…ese maldito pokemon es mas rastrero de lo que supuse, cuando creí que había terminado lo que pareció ser una posible táctica para retroceder, se transformo en su último ataque furia, ese maldito me tomo por sorpresa, muy apenas pude atravesar mi espada para evitar que ese ataque me degollara, lo peor es que el ataque acabo tirándome al suelo, dejándome virtualmente indefensa.

-¡Te tengo maldita, Scizor usa X-scissor!-dijo la tipa con una sonrisa triunfal.

No me había terminado de recuperar del ataque y no tenía suficiente habilidad para hacer un escudo de aura en tan escasos segundos, entonces cuando sentí que estaba a punto de ser rebanada frente a la perpleja mirada de Airi y el profesor Rowan, de la nada la Ralts se coloco justo en medio del ataque, pase de estar molesta a aterrada, era un ataque tipo insecto, no hay duda que eso la dañaría demasiado.

Intente desesperadamente quitarla de en medio pero era demasiado tarde, entonces cuando Scizor estaba a punto de estrellarse contra Ralts, una barrera se formo haciendo que el Scizor literalmente rebotara como si se hubiera estampado contra una barrera de acero puro, haciendo que cayera a casi tres metros de donde estábamos visiblemente lastimado.

Mire a la Ralts realmente sorprendida, sin duda fue el ataque Protect, pero fue sin duda la barrera más firme que haya visto en mi vida, ni siquiera mi abuela ni su Lucario formaban una barrera así, Ralts me miro directamente a los ojos, su mirada ya no era de miedo, había una fuerte convicción en sus ojos, el silencioso mensaje fue más que claro para mi…ella quería terminar la batalla.

-Bien es tiempo de que las dos te hagamos pagar por lo que han hecho-dije con una voz muy firme y fuerte, mientras Ralts hizo un sonido de estar más que de acuerdo con eso.

-Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé-dijo esa chida-Scizor usa Fury Cutter-dijo ella en tono fuerte.

-Ralts demuéstrales tu poder usa Thunderbolt-dije en tono firme.

Para mi sorpresa Ralts esquivo el ataque con bastante facilidad y disparo un Thunderbolt incluso más potente del que me había arrojado a mí, eso vaya que me hizo sentir afortunada, porque el efecto de ese ataque cuando le cayó a ese Scizor fue mucho más que evidente, el ataque provoco una pequeña descarga estática en todas partes y todos los que estaban ahí lo sentimos realmente fuerte…sin duda su ataque fue comparable con el de un Electabuzz.

El Scizor cayó totalmente abatido y por lo que vi, no se movería hasta que le dieran atención inmediata en el centro pokemon.

-¡No puede ser posible esto!-dijo totalmente sorprendida la tipa al ver a su Scizor derrotado.

-Esto aun no acabado verdad Ralts-dije con una sonrisa mientras Ralts asentía con confianza-Ahora Ralts deshagámonos de estos tipos, usa Confusión-dije en tono fuerte y firme.

Ralts lanzo el ataque de confusión que…sinceramente no parecía que fuera ejecutado por una Ralts, ese ataque arrojo al Scizor, al Bronzor y a los dos tipos contra el bosque de una forma tan fuerte y seca que estaba más que segura que esos dos por lo menos por el golpe debieron de haber tenido un par de costillas magulladas.

Tanto Airi como su Misdreavus se veían claramente sorprendidas, ninguna de las dos esperaba que ese ataque fuera tan potente, el único que parecía algo indiferente era el profesor Rowan, parece que ya estaba más que enterado de las habilidades de Ralts.

Para nuestra suerte, asistente del profesor, había entrado al laboratorio para reportar lo que pasaba y unos momentos después de terminar la batalla la policía llego y se llevo a ese par de maleantes que se veían bastante desmejorados por ese ataque, después de que tomaran declaración los oficiales se fueron dejándonos a los cinco en el laboratorio.

-Sabia que tú podrías lograr que Ralts recuperara su confianza-dijo el profesor Rowan en un tono alegre.

-Que esperaba, mi rival tiene que ser tan genial como yo-dijo Airi con cierta presunción con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, su Misdreavus asintió de forma alegre, parece que ya se comenzó a adaptar a Airi.

-No fui solo yo, esta pequeñita tiene mucho valor, ella fue la que hizo gran parte del trabajo-dije en tono tranquilo, ante mis palabras Ralts se avergonzó mucho pero para mi sorpresa no bajo la mirada, sino que me miro y me sonrió cálidamente.

No puede evitar sonreír al verla, sin duda hice una gran amistad con esta pequeña Ralts.

-Bueno, supongo que Ralts será tu compañera en tu viaje pokemon verdad-dijo el profesor Rowan con una sonrisa.

Ralts me miro un poco expectante como si esperara que yo dijera las palabras mágicas que ella había estado esperando.

-A decir verdad sería un gran honor para mí si Ralts me acepta como su compañera de viaje-dije en un tono tranquilo, entonces me agache para estar frente a Ralts y le dije-Ralts me harías el honor de ser tu entrenadora pokemon-dije mostrándole una sonrisa tranquila.

Vi como de repente lo ojos de Ralts se iluminaban, entonces sonrió y fue directamente a abrazarme, realmente su abrazo fue realmente cálido y no dude en corresponderlo con la misma intensidad.

-Supongo que eso es un sí-dijo el profesor Rowan con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Agradece que tienes un pokemon muy fuerte lo necesitaras para poderme vencer a Misdreavus y a mi-dijo Airi con una sonrisa y en todo animado, su Misdreavus también sonrió mientras se colocaba alado de Airi.

-Sabes-comencé a decir mientras me levantaba y cargaba a Ralts-Un pokemon no es solo un compañero de viaje, también es un gran amigo y creo que como tal, ella necesitara un buen nombre-dije en tono tranquilo-Creo que te llamare…Sanae, bueno si es que te gusta-dije en un tono tranquilo, aunque le dejaba en claro a Ralts que ella podía escoger su nombre.

Ralts simplemente asintió de un modo alegre confirmándome que le gustaba el nombre que le di.

-Bien es oficial, bienvenida al grupo Sanae-dije en tono alegre mientras la colocaba en mi hombro para que se sentara, Sanae se sujeto de mi cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¡Tienes razón Mizuki, yo también debo nombrar a mi Misdreavus de un modo digno y genial!-dijo Airi en tono animado-Misdreavus de ahora en adelante te llamaras Madeleine, es un nombre tan elegante y hermoso con tu-dijo Airi con una sonrisa mientras cargaba en sus brazos a Misdreavus.

Su Misdreavus asintió alegremente, aceptando su nuevo nombre, después de eso y de agradecerle al profesor Rowan partimos directamente hacia la entrada de la ruta 201.

-Bien creo que oficialmente somos entrenadoras pokemon, verdad Sanae-dije en tono animado.

-¡Ralts!-dijo animadamente Sanae desde mi hombro.

-Eso sin duda, si entrenamos duro pronto estaremos en la liga pokemon y quizás pelearemos contra la elite cuatro de Sinnoh -dijo Airi alegremente mientras levantaba su brazo.

-Misdreavus-dijo amablemente Madeleine.

-Bien no hay que detenernos, este mundo es muy hermoso, hay muchos lugares que ver, batallas que vivir, pokemons por capturar-dije animadamente.

-¡Y sobre todo mucha comida exótica que probar!-dijo animadamente Airi a lo que todas respondimos animadamente.

Aun estoy un poco preocupada por esos tipos, estoy segura que regresaran tras Sanae pero…creo que si estamos juntas lograremos superar cualquier desafío.

Me pregunto…si mi padre habrá sentido la misma emoción que yo…cuando inicio su viaje pokemon.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Seguíamos caminando por la ruta 201, el día estaba soleado, pero el sol no quemaba lo suficiente para ser fastidioso, más bien eran un calor agradable y hacia una brisa fresca, sin duda era un muy bonito día para viajar, ver la expresión de Sanae tan feliz mientras sentía los cálidos rayos del sol y la brisa, sin duda me confirmo que ella también lo estaba disfrutando.

Airi por su parte había sacado una cantimplora y comenzó a beber el agua de esta, Madeleine la miraba curiosa, entonces Airi le ofreció un trago también a Madeleine, a lo que ella alegremente comenzó a beber agua, sin duda son tal para cual.

Todo indicaba que sería un día tranquilo…hasta que de la nada por las partes arboladas empezamos a escuchar unos gritos de auxilio dentro del bosque.

-¿Crees que deberíamos investigar?-dijo Airi un poco pensativa mientras ella y Madeleine miraban hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido.

-Un entrenador siempre ayuda a otro cuando está en peligro, aunque seamos novatas, no podemos dejar a otro novato desamparado-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Ralts-dijo Sanae apoyando mi moción.

-Espero que no sea un trabajo sucio, no quiero mancharme mi ropa de marca tan rápido-dijo Airi algo preocupada observando su ropa a lo que Madeleine soltó un leve suspiro.

-Sin duda eres la reina del drama-dije con cierto cansancio a Airi.

-Oye, la primera lección de la moda es siempre lucir bien y pulcra, que dirán mis admiradores si me ven en fachas y sucia-dijo Airi con cierta soberbia mientras hacia una de sus típicas poses de "chica genial".

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, deja de hablar de tus amigos imaginarios y vamos a checar-dije en tono de fastidio mientras me metía en el follaje del bosque, Sanae no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita por mi comentario.

-¡Ya verás un día de estos seré muy famosa y te superare como si nada!-grito Airi en un todo molesto y algo caprichoso mientras corría para alcanzarme, Madeleine solo suspiro, sonrió y comenzó a seguirnos.

Cuanto más nos internáramos en la zona boscosa, más fuerte escuchábamos los gritos, cuando por fin llegamos vimos a una chica que sin duda se veía mucho menor que nosotras dos, era de pelo castaño claro, ojos color lila y su vestimenta parecía como el de una excursionista, estaba colgada de un árbol…por lo visto estaba trepando, se resbalo por accidente, su cinturón quedo atorado en una rama y quedo colgando, en ese mismo árbol había un pequeño Turtwig con una expresión bastante preocupada e intentando bajar a la chica…si sin duda debe ser su pokemon.

-¡Oye necesitas ayuda!-le dije a la chica con cierta ironía.

-Claro que necesita ayuda, porque otra razón estaría gritando-dijo Airi en tono de fastidio.

-Oye uno tiene que preguntar por educación-dije con cierta tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero qué diablos te pasa! ¡Si alguien se te está muriendo no le vas a preguntar si necesita ayuda!-dijo Airi enojada y casi histérica.

Mientras teníamos una…interesante discusión de cómo se debe de tomar una emergencia, Sanae y Madeleine estaban interrogando al Turtwig para ver qué pasaba, entonces cuando los argumentos de Airi pasaron a ser gritos histéricos y molestos la chica hablo.

-Disculpen...si ya acabaron de discutir pueden bajarme, estar tanto tiempo de cabeza está comenzando a marearme-dijo la chica algo ida…sin duda tanta sangre en la cabeza le estaba haciendo muchos estragos.

Como de las dos, yo soy la que tiene mejor condición física…y porque Airi no quería trepar por un árbol que tenia residuos de savia, yo fui la que trepo y bajo rápidamente a la chica, apenas la baje, la senté a la chica debajo del árbol, se veía demasiado mareada, Airi rápidamente le dio algo de agua de la cantimplora y un analgésico para bajarle el dolor de cabeza, Sanae, Madeleine y el Turtwig se veían bastante preocupados por la situación, por suerte unos minutos después la chica se sentía mejor y su Turtwig rápidamente salto a los brazos de su entrenadora a lo que ella correspondió abrazándolo alegremente.

-Nos alegra que te encuentres mejor-dije en tono tranquilo sentada enfrente de la chica.

-Ralts Ralts-dijo Sanae estando de acuerdo con lo que decía, mientras yacía sentada en mis piernas.

-Como acabaste en una situación como esa, pudiste morirte o algo así-dijo Airi entre un tono preocupado y levemente severo sentada a un lado de mi pero frente a la misteriosa chica, mientras Madeleine estaba sentada en las piernas de Airi.

-Verán estaba tratando de ver, si desde este árbol podía ver por dónde estaba la ciudad Sandgem, pero me resbale y quede colgada-dijo la chica en tono alegre, algo apenada y rascándose la nuca, su Turtwig simplemente suspiraba con cierto pesar.

-…No hubiera sido más fácil seguir el camino de la ruta como todos-dijo Airi algo confundida.

-¡Había un camino por aquí!-dijo la chica visiblemente sorprendida.

-Si hay un sedero amarillo con muchas señales diciendo hacia donde esta Sandgem-dije con cierta tranquilidad, aunque francamente no sabía si burlarme o sentir lástima por esta chica y por la expresión de Sanae, parece que compartía la misma opinión que yo.

-Eso quieren decir que…-empezó a decir la chica con un evidente temor.

-¡Que casi te matas por una estupidez!-grito Airi algo molesta, y el grito vaya que asusto a Madeleine, porque hizo que diera un pequeño saltito por el susto.

La chica se puso algo pálida y tenía una expresión de espanto, mientras su Turtwig la reprendía bastante molesto por su tonta idea de trepar un árbol para ver si podía ver la ciudad…no sé porque siento que el cerebro de este grupo es el Turtwig.

-El chiste es que estas bien y fuera de peligro-dije en un intento por calmarla-Perdón si no me he presentado, mi nombre es Mizuki y la adorable Ralts que esta mis piernas es Sanae mi compañera pokemon-dije en tono amable y mi comentario puso bastante roja a Sanae.

-Yo soy la extraordinaria y siempre a la moda Airi-dijo Airi con aires de grandeza-Y la encantadora y elegante Misdreavus es Madeleine mi compañera pokemon-dijo eso ultimo aun con aires de grandeza pero también con cierto tono alegre, Madeleine por su parte solo sonrió algo sonrojada por las palabras de Airi.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Noa la entrenadora numero uno de pokemons tipo hierba y tierra de Sinnoh-dijo Noa con una expresión alegre y una gran sonrisa-Y el es mi poderoso compañero Terry-dijo en tono alegre cargando a su Turtwig.

-Turtwig-dijo Terry para presentarse.

-Vaya eso sí que es impresionante-dijo Airi algo emocionada-¿Cuántos pokemons de esos tipos llevas capturados?-termino por decir Airi en un tono bastante curioso.

-En realidad Terry es mi único pokemon por el momento-dijo Noa con una sonrisa avergonzada y rascándose la nuca, Terry por su parte dio un largo suspiro cansado.

-Entonces eres una entrenadora novata como nosotras-dije en un tono algo cansado, no sé porque eso no me sorprende.

-Así es pero en poco tiempo sé que me volveré la entrenadora tipo hierba y tierra numero uno de Sinnoh-dijo en tono alegre, mientras Terry la veía con cierta pena ajena.

-Creo que esta chica es de tu grupo Airi-le dije a Airi un poco sorprendida por la afirmación de Noa.

-Una cosa es ser positiva y otra es ser inocente-dijo Airi también algo sorprendida-Puedes decirnos qué edad tienes Noa-pregunto Airi a Noa sin ningún tipo de rodeo.

-Yo tengo dieciséis años-dijo Noa con cierto orgullo.

-¡Dieciséis años!-gritamos sorprendidas Airi y yo, haciendo q Sanae y Madeleine se asustaran.

-Ahora los dejan salir demasiado jóvenes-dije aun sorprendida por el hecho.

-Sí, nosotras tuvimos que esperar mucho para que nos permitirían salir en nuestro viaje pokemon-dijo Airi un poco indignada por el hecho.

Por su parte Noa, Terry, Sanae y Madeleine nos veían algo confundidas por el hecho.

-¿Pues qué edad tienen ustedes?-pregunto Noa algo confundida, Sanae, Madeleine y Terry nos veían también algo expectantes por la respuesta.

-Nosotras tenemos dieciocho años-dije en un tono más tranquilo.

-¡En serio son mayores que yo por dos años!-dijo Noa algo sorprendida, Terry también se veía igual de sorprendido, pero nuestros pokemons no, supongo que se debieron de haberse dado cuenta de eso desde que encontramos a Noa.

-Así es, nuestros padres no nos dejaron salir hasta que tuviéramos la mayoría de edad-dijo Airi en tono cansado y los ojos cerrados.

-Ustedes dos son…hermanas-dijo Noa algo confundida.

-No, ya quisiera Mizuki ser hermana de alguien tan genial como yo-dijo Airi con aires de grandeza haciendo que Madeleine suspirara cansadamente.

-Es como dicen, Arceus aprieta pero no ahorca-dije con cierta calma, mientras Sanae no pudo evitar reírse un poco por mi comentario.

-¡Oye que quieres decir con eso!-dijo Airi bastante indignada y molesta, aunque Madeleine también soltó una leve risita por mi comentario.

-Que Arceus es demasiado bueno por no haberme puesto a una hermana como tu-dije con un cierto tono de agradecimiento, Sanae y Madeleine muy apenas se estaban aguantando la risa.

-¡Ya quisieras que alguien tan maravillosa y genial como yo compartiera la misma sangre azul!-dijo Airi indignada y casi gritándome.

-Pediría eso cuando tenga algún deseo suicida o quiera tener lo más cercano a una pared hueca como hermana-dije con cierta pereza, mientras Sanae y Madeleine parecían que ya no podían aguantar más la risa.

-¡Escúchame bien, si una de las dos debería lamentarse que fuéramos hermanas seria yo, por tener a una salvaje como tu compartiendo la misma sangre!-dijo Airi mas que furiosa mientras me tomaba de la chaqueta y me sacudía con cierta violencia.

-Y lo dice la chica que me está zarandeando salvajemente como una adorable Granbull molesta-dije aun tranquilamente mientras era zarandeada por Airi.

En ese momento Noa estallo en un ataque de risa junto con Terry, Sanae y Madeleine, eso hizo que Airi se pusiera totalmente roja, me soltara y se sentara con los brazos cruzados entre avergonzada y enojada.

-Hahaha, sin duda ustedes dos podrías hacer un excelente dúo cómico, hahaha-decia Noa entre risas mientras se agarraba su estomago.

-Nos lo han dicho muchas veces-dije en tono tranquilo mientras Sanae aun trataba de calmarse la risa y se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas que le habían salido de la risa.

-Aunque sinceramente no entiendo porque-dijo Airi aun roja y tratando de sonar molesta mientras Madeleine trataba también de dejar de reír.

-Debe ser genial tener una amistad así-dijo Noa con una sonrisa pero más calmada, mientras Terry por fin dejaba de reírse y asentía aprobando lo que decía Noa.

-En eso tienes razón, no pude conseguir mejor amiga que Airi-dije con una sonrisa tranquila mientras Sanae me sonreía ya más calmada.

-Y ciertamente no sabría que hacer si no estuvieras apoyándome en todo-dijo Airi también con una sonrisa tranquila y sin ese rubor, Madeleine se acurruco a ella como en señal de que le alegraba que esto no fuera algo malo.

-Entonces, porque sus padres no los dejaron salir antes a hacer su viaje pokemon-pregunto Noa con una sonrisa, mientras Terry, Sanae y Madeleine seguían muy atentos a la conversación.

-Querían que saliéramos cuando ya estuviéramos lo más maduras posible-dije en tono tranquilo.

-Y realmente no creo que ninguna de las dos hayamos madurado-dijo Airi con los ojos cerrados y con cierto pesar, a lo que Madeleine sonrió amablemente.

-Bueno eso es más que evidente hahaha-dijo Noa entre risas.

Después de eso y de darle unas cuantas indicaciones a Noa, ella se fue por su camino y nos dijo que esperaba vernos pronto ya sea en Sandgem o en algún gimnasio, ella insisto en cortar camino por el bosque y por más que tratamos de convencerla dijo que estaría bien.

Nosotras seguimos por el sendero…pero la preocupación por Noa fue más que evidente para todas cuando llevábamos apenas cinco minutos caminando, Airi comenzó a demostrar que tan palpable era su preocupación.

-Oye…en verdad crees que fue lo correcto dejar sola a esa niña-dijo Airi en un tono bastante preocupado y por la expresión de Madeleine, compartía su misma preocupación.

-No lo creo…me preocupa demasiado que se vuelva a meter en otro problema-dije en tono preocupado.

-Ralts Ralts-dijo Sanae expresando también tanta preocupación como yo mientras estaba sentada sobre mi hombro.

\- Misdreavus Misdreavus-decia Madeleine bastante preocupada, aun no éramos unas expertas entendiendo a los pokemons, pero estábamos más que seguras que Madeleine decía que regresáramos a ver a Noa.

-Tiene razón, lo mejor será regresar, no hay que esperar que se meta en otro problema-dije en tono preocupado, mientras daba media vuelta para regresar al lugar donde vimos a Noa junto con Airi y Madeleine.

-Ralts Ralts-decia Sanae, parece que decía algo de que temía que Noa ya estuviera metida en un problema ya.

-Vamos no hay que pensar que ya le está pasando algo-dijo Airi tratando de calmar tanto a Sanae como a Madeleine que flotaba alado de ella-Además no creo que se pueda meter en problemas en tan poco tiempo-dijo Airi haciendo lo posible por sonreír tranquilamente.

Apenas termino de decir eso escuchamos un fuerte grito que no había duda que era de Noa, como si fuera una señal de arranque, Airi y yo salimos disparas corriendo histéricas, metiéndonos hacia lo zona arbolada y corriendo tan rápido como podíamos.

-Sin duda como adivina te morirías de hambre Airi-dije un poco alterada porque estaba corriendo, mientras Sanae se agarraba con fuerza de mi cabeza para no caer.

-¡Oye yo nunca creí que esa chica tuviera tan mala suerte!-dijo Airi en tono algo molesto y agitado mientras corría a toda velocidad con Madeleine firmemente agarrada de su bolsa.

Corrimos como locas por la zona arbolada esquivando arbustos y árboles, mientras gritábamos el nombre de Noa a todo pulmón, incluso Sanae y Madeleine comenzaron a llamar a Noa a gritos, entonces vimos que Noa a lo lejos corriendo hacia nosotras con Terry en sus brazos…se veía…como herido o intoxicado no estoy segura, entonces unos segundos después nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba, un enjambre de Beedrills estaban persiguiendo a Noa…fácil había unos veinte de esos pokemons tras de Noa, apenas procesamos la situación dimos media vuelta y corrimos incluso más rápido de lo que habíamos corrido hace rato.

Noa pronto nos dio alcance lo cual nos preocupo a ambas, la expresión de Sanae y Madeleine claramente nos indicaba que pronto esos Beedrills nos alcanzarían, ese incentivo fue más que suficiente para que las tres apuráramos el paso, me pareció una verdadera eternidad el tiempo que esas cosas nos venían persiguiendo y parece que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, más que picotearnos hasta la muerte.

Había una especie de terraplén bastante alto e inclinado que llevaba a una zona arbolada más alta, sin pensarlo mucho decidimos irnos por esa parte en un intento por perder a los Beedrills, para mi mala suerte que iba más a la orilla de ese camino, acabe resbalando y caí por esa especie de barrando, rápidamente abrace a Sanae para evitar que se lastimara.

Cuando por fin llegue hasta el fondo dándome un horrible sentón, note que los Beedrills habían dejado de perseguirnos a Sanae y a mí, creo que debía replantearme si caer de cuatro metros fue desafortunado o afortunado.

Apenas me puse de pie note que no estaba tan mal como creí, no me rechinaba ni un solo hueso, y parece que mi…musculo para sentarme logro evitar que me hiciera un peor daño.

-¡Ralts Ralts!-dijo preocupada y algo asustada Sanae al ponerme de pie con ella en mis brazos.

-Tranquila estoy bien, me he dado peores golpes que ese-dije con cierta tranquilidad-Lo que me preocupan son las demás-dije en un tono bastante preocupado.

-¡Ralts Ralts!-decia Sanae en tono determinado como dándome a entender de qué quería ir a ayudarla.

-Sanae…estas consiente que sus ataques son súper efectivos contigo verdad, yo iré a ayudarlas, no pienso arriesgar tu seguridad-dije en un tono entre serio y preocupado.

-Ralts Ralts-dijo Sanae en tono preocupado y moviendo la cabeza diciéndome que no-¡Ralts Ralts, Ralts!-dijo Sanae de una manera muy determinada y casi suplicándome ir conmigo…sin duda es muy valiente para ser tan pequeña.

-Bien, entonces vamos juntas-dije con una sonrisa.

Sanae me sonrió y sin perder tiempo se subió en mi hombro y se agarro firmemente de mi cabeza, apenas me asegure de que estaba bien agarrada salí corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia el terraplén por donde iban las chicas.

Cuando estábamos llegando casi a la punta escuchamos múltiples explosiones y entonces de la nada vimos una Shadow Ball sobre los arboles que salió de una zona donde parecía ser la parte más alta del terraplén.

-¡No hay duda, fue un ataque de Madeleine!-dije mientras aun seguía corriendo, Sanae se limito solo a asentir.

Apresure el paso como si mi abuela me estuviera persiguiendo con su espada, entonces cuando llegamos a la parte alta, nos topamos con una sorpresa nada agradable, Noa parecía estar algo raspada y sostenía a Terry y Madeleine protectoramente, mientras Airi estaba cubriéndola, esperando que los Beedrills atacaran, Airi se veía bastante sucia y tenía varios raspones y leves cortadas donde se veía algo de sangre.

La expresión que Sanae puso confirmo que ambas estábamos pensando lo mismo…era hora de patearle el trasero a esos insectos.

-¡Métanse con alguien de su tamaño malditos insectos!-grite con fuerza mientras Sanae se bajaba de mi hombro con una expresión decidida y molesta.

-¡Ya era tiempo que llegaras, que te mantuvo ocupada Mizuki!-dijo en tono fuerte Airi con una sonrisa cansada.

-Una caída de cuatro metros me desvió del camino-dije en tono tranquilo y tomando firmemente mi espada.

Los Beedrills rápidamente centraron su atención en nosotras y comenzaron a atacarnos.

-Estos tarados no saben con quién se están metiendo, Sanae usa Thunderbolt-dije en tono fuerte y algo molesto, la situación sin duda me había quitado el humor.

Parece que Sanae se sentía igual que yo porque soltó un Thunderbolt tan potente que pesco a todos los Beedrills en el aire, la carga fue tan fuerte que genero una explosión que provoco que los Beedrills cayeran dispersos por el campo donde estábamos, por suerte a ninguna de nosotras nos cayo uno encima, cuando creí que esto había terminado de la nada, un Beedrill bastante grande, salió del humo que había generado la explosión, y no solo eso, estaba a punto de estampar su aguijón sobre Sanae, la cual fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa.

Lo siguiente que paso, ni siquiera estoy muy segura como lo logre, solo corrí hacia Sanae intentando de interceptar el ataque, entonces cuando creí que no lograría, ya estaba frente a ese Beedrill, creo que bloquee el ataque con la funda de la espada y con rápido movimiento que no sabía que podía ejecutar desenfunde mi espada y le di una fuerte y rápida estocada al Beedrill que lo mando a estrellar contra un árbol que traspaso y acabo estampado contra otro árbol con un ruido tan seco que me dio un poco de nauseas, luego cayó al suelo noqueado y no se movió mas.

-¿Sanae te encuentras bien?-dije en tono preocupado y guardando mi espada, aun levemente consciente de lo que había hecho.

Sanae no hablo pero rápidamente se abrazo a mi pierna asustada, sin duda ese Beedrill le debió de haberle sacado un susto demasiado fuerte, sin pensarlo dos veces me agache y la abrace para calmarla, al menos Sanae había dejado de temblar y se aferro a mí con mucha fuerza.

-Tranquila, sabes que no permitiría que nada malo te pasara, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte pase lo que pase-le dije en tono consolador mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Eso pareció calmarla un poco más porque levanto la vista y me sonrió, sabía que era un pokemon muy valiente y sin duda no deja de sorprenderme esta pequeñita.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso ha sido lo más increíble y genial que he visto en vida!-dijo Noa bastante animada, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, ya que Noa también tenía numeroso cortes y raspones en todo el cuerpo.

-Y luego dice que yo soy la presumida-dijo Airi en un tono cansado mientras se sentaba en la hierba y Madeleine se colocaba en sus piernas, parece que a Madeleine también la lastimaron mucho en la batalla.

-Oye si no hubiera llegado, no creo que se hubieran salvado de esta-dije en tono tranquilo mientras me acercaba a ella junto con Sanae que estaba sentada en mi hombro con una expresión más tranquila.

-Ya lo sé no tienes porque seguírmelo recordando-dijo Airi con cierto fastidio pero aun sonriendo.

-¡Mizuki como aprendiste a hacer eso!-dijo Noa emocionada, sentada alado de Airi y con Terry en sus piernas, de verdad Terry se veía un poco desmejorado.

-Vengo de una familia que tiene un gran poder de aura, se supone que mi familia usa técnicas de aura junto con sus espadas para proteger a las personas y a los pokemons-dije en tono algo cansado mientras me sentaba junto a ellas, creo que ese ataque me desgasto algo.

Noa me veía ilusionada como si fuera una especie de heroína al igual que Sanae, los ojos de ambas brillaban tanto que por un momento me asuste un poco, Terry solo sonreía de forma cansada, Airi suspiraba tranquilamente y Madeleine se acurrucaba a ella un poco cansada, entonces me di cuenta que debía hacerle una importante observación a Airi.

-Creí que te molestaba que tu ropa quedara sucia, parece como si te hubieras medio revolcado en la tierra Airi-dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno un entrenador siempre debe ayudar a los demás, además no quede tan mal y mi bufanda quedo intacta que es lo importante, después de todo la moda de este tiempo son las bufandas-dijo Airi con un tono con cierta superioridad a lo que Madeleine solo soltó una leve risita.

-Bueno en vista de lo que paso, supongo que no podemos dejar sola a Noa, verdad Airi-dije calmadamente.

-Sí, esta niña necesita la supervisión de alguien tan genial como yo-dijo Airi aun con cierta soberbia, luego Madeleine con la poca fuerza que le quedaba la medio tacleo mirándola de un modo reprobatorio-Ok, necesita la ayuda de dos chicas que puedan sacarla de problemas y que sean relativamente maduras-dijo Airi algo resignada a lo que Madeleine simplemente le sonrió, creo que Madeleine me ayudara a quitarle lo soberbia a Airi.

-En serio me dejarían hacer mi viaje pokemon con ustedes-dijo Noa bastante sorprendida, Terry también mostro una expresión sorprendida a pesar de lo cansado que se veía.

-Claro nos vendrá bien alguien más en el equipo-dije con una sonrisa.

-Ralts Ralts-dijo Sanae secundando mi idea.

-Además queremos algún día enfrentarnos con la mejor entrenadora de pokemons tipo hierba y tierra de Sinnoh-dijo Airi con una sonrisa amable, mientras Madeleine asentía alegremente.

Para nuestra sorpresa Noa comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, lo cual nos preocupo a las cuatro y a Terry, pero luego se las limpio rápidamente y nos dijo.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme y les prometo que no las decepcionare a ninguna de las dos-dijo Noa en un tono algo quebrado, sin duda es una chica bastante sincera, y su aura me dice que es una buena persona, estoy completamente segura de que será una gran amiga y compañera de viaje.

Después de eso decidimos bajar del terraplén y regresar a una zona segura, detecte el aura de algunos pokemon cerca de donde estábamos y realmente me preocupaba que nos volvieran atacar, cuando por fin llegamos a la ruta, después de limpiarnos y curarnos las heridas, Airi y yo nos encargamos de curar a Madeleine y a Terry, como sospeche Terry estaba algo intoxicado, que suerte que traje varios antídotos para esta clase de emergencia, Madeleine también estaba algo intoxicada pero sin duda era más leve que el de Terry.

-Wow, donde aprendieron todo eso-dijo Noa bastante impresionada al ver como habíamos atendido a Madeleine y a Terry, Sanae también se veía bastante impresionada por nuestras habilidades.

-Decidimos aprender estas cosas con la enfermera Joy de Twinleaf, para poder ayudar a nuestros pokemons en cualquier momento sin necesidad de ir a un centro pokemon-dijo Airi con calma mientras terminaba de rociar el espray antídoto a Madeleine.

-Mizuki-sempai, Airi sin duda ustedes dos son geniales-dijo Noa muy emocionada y con una sonrisa.

-Un momento, porque solo le dices sempai a Mizuki, yo también soy tu superior-dijo Airi algo molesta.

-Sí pero Mizuki-sempai sabe usar el aura, una espada y de un súper ataque derroto a ese Beedrill, por eso quiero ser algún día como ella-dijo Noa aun mas emocionada que antes.

-Noa…lo de usar aura es de familia, no sabemos si vengas de una familia que tenga esa habilidad-dije con cierto tacto, realmente no quería desanimarla.

-No importa, si me esfuerzo no solo me convertiré en la mejor entrenadora tipo hierba y tierra de Sinnoh, sino que también en una gran guardiana de aura protectora de la naturaleza-dijo Noa en un tono tan animado y en cierta forma inocente que ninguna de las cuatro quisimos desmentírselo, Terry por otra parte apoyaba a su entrenadora, pese a que sabía que lo segundo no era posible.

-Esta chica es más positiva de lo que creí-dije un poco preocupada por el asunto a Airi, Sanae por su parte compartía la misma preocupación que yo.

-Eso no es ser positiva, es ser una soñadora empedernida-dijo Airi con cierta vergüenza ajena mientras Madeleine suspiraba.

-Bien ya que todas necesitamos recuperar energía-dije en tono tranquilo para cambiar el tema y buscando algo en mi mochila-Que tal si celebramos la llegada de nuestra nueva amiga con esto-dije con una sonrisa sacando unas latas de limonada.

-¡Genial! Sabía que habías traído de estas cosas-dijo Airi muy feliz y tomando dos latas, una para ella y otra para Madeleine.

-Muchas gracias Mizuki-sempai, Terry y yo llevamos días de no beber una de estas-dijo Noa con una sonrisa y tomando dos latas, mientras Terry saltaba muy feliz.

-Es la mejor forma de celebrar algo tan especial y que recuperemos todas nuestra energía-dije aun sonriendo y sacando dos latas.

-Ralts, Ralts-dijo Sanae algo confundida.

-Créeme que estas cosas saben muy bien-dije mientras habría una de las latas-Pruébala Sanae son deliciosas-dije con una sonrisa amable dándole la lata a Sanae.

Sanae sin pensarlo mucho le dio un sorbo a la bebida, su expresión lo dijo todo, realmente le gusto mucho la limonada.

-Vez te dije que era deliciosa-le dije a Sanae con cierta alegría mientras tomaba de mi limonada.

\- Madeleine, quieres que te ayude a abrirla-dijo Airi amablemente a Madeleine.

\- Misdreavus-dijo tranquilamente Madeleine, dando a entender que ella podía sola, entonces uso confusión para hacer levitar el bote, abrió la lata con la misma confusión y comenzó a beberlo usando confusión para acercar la lata y poderla mover, ya que después de todo ella no tiene brazos.

-Parece que Madeleine es bastante lista-dijo Noa con su característica sonrisa, mientras Terry bebía su limonada usando su látigo de hierba para sostenerla.

-Eso es obvio, después de todo es mi pokemon-dijo Airi con cierta presunción.

-Si, después de todo, una de las dos, debe de ser el cerebro del equipo-dije con cierta burla mientras seguía bebiendo tranquilamente mi limonada.

-Oye que quieres decir con eso-dijo Airi algo molesta.

Noa se comenzó a reír por mi comentario haciendo que Sanae, Madeleine y Terry también comenzaran a reírse, sin más Airi y yo comenzamos a reírnos por lo ocurrido, creo que no fue mala idea incluir a Noa en el equipo, sin duda este viaje se está volviendo más interesante a cada momento que pasa y espero que se mantenga así de principio a fin.

Continuara…


End file.
